Little Naru's Love Thoughts
by Naruto's sexy demon
Summary: When Sasuke started thier fight, all Sasuke was thinking of was his love for Naruto. What was he to do, he knew that Naruto loved him, but how to break that bond? Kyuubi then helps little Naru with his pain, KYUUNARU!
1. Chapter 1

Contians: Yaoi RAPE!! Sexy rape...I am a yaoi freak!! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sasuke!! I wish...it would be all yaoi if so! XD

Sasuke POV (point of view)

I wanted to kill you, but my mind told me otherwise.

I couldn't stop thinking of how your body could hold up so much, and to be able to still want to keep your bond with me.

I didn't stop though, I needed to break that bond so that I could become stronger and kill my brother.

You yelled at me with sadness and angry melting together in this sea of friendship, it made my mind blur as you stood over me.

I could feel your heat as you held me close, I couldn't understand, before you were beating the shit out of me and now you're hugging me. I felt your entire body holding me closer, you then pulled back and looked into my eyes.

I couldn't stop himself from staring at your beautiful blue eyes, I then realized what I had done. I found myself kissing your lips, I could feel your body wanting more.

My mind then began to conduct a plan, I knew that this was how to break my bond with you.

I jumped on top of you and began to pull off your pants and my own, I then tied up your hands with rope as I began to rape your precious body.

I could tell it was your first as you began to bleed as I went faster, you screamed in pain. I didn't want you to enjoy it, I wanted you hate me for it.

I then felt myself release my tension, with you still screaming in pain.

I pulled back on my pants as you fainted from your ordeal, I walked off as I left you to hate me and wanting me out of your life forever.

I still held my own battle of wits as I walked away, my own mind battle.


	2. Chapter 2

Contains: Blood...and angsting!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Naruto!

Naruto's POV

I couldn't believe it, you left me on the ground to die from blood loss. You ran off as I lie on the ground, my pants thrown of to the side.

I sat up, and groaned from the pain. I grabbed my discarded clothing, trying not to lose my dignity in the process. I stood up as blood fell down my legs, it bled through as I began to walk back to the village.

I didn't care anymore, you could burn in hell for all I care. My demon, Kyuubi no Kitsune, could feel my pain as he tried to heal me. He could heal my physical pain, but not my emotional pain.

You had broken my heart, I had loved you, but you only wanted revenge by killing your brother.

I tried to untie my hands as I walked through the forest back to the village, I didn't care about anything anymore, all I cared about was leaving this place.

I didn't want to remember anything, I wanted to forget. All of the days we were friends, all the days we sat together on our missions.

I felt my anger growing, my body became cover in the foxes chakra.

I then saw Kakashi running towards me, he could tell that I was hurt. I knew he didn't understand how, I felt my mind racing.

I jumped away as the silver-haired ninja tried to comfort me, he looked shocked by my actions.

I could see through his actions towards me, somehow I could hear him even though he wasn't speaking. I could hear his words of hate and fear, he wanted me died and that's all he ever wanted. He kept tell himself a plan to kill me for hurt his "Dolphin-chan," I didn't understand who he was speaking about until the name Iruka was said.

I looked back at him in fear, and disgust, I screamed at him as I ran over to him. I could fell the Kyuubi's chakra creating his tails behind me, I could feel the pain as I controlled myself from getting four of my tails.

I told him, in my mind, to wait till I get to the village. He happily understood, I hated that village all my life. I wanted it gone and I wanted myself to forget, to forget my love loss.


	3. Chapter 3

Contains: Bloody violence...and angsting!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or anything related to him.

Naruto's POV

" No! " I screamed as I ran to Kakashi, my arm holding him off the ground.

His sharingan eye looked back at me, he could see my body movements, but not Kyuubi's movements.

I could say that from experience, Sasuke had tried to see me with his eyes before it happened. He was too slow and I was just about to lay the finally blow, but I couldn't do it. I grabbed him, and he responded my forcing me into losing my virginity to him. I hated him for that, and I knew that's what he wanted.

" But Naruto.. "

" NO! " He stared back at he as I growled loudly, he was a few feet of the ground.

He strained for his words, but I didn't want to hear his lies. " You hate me and I know it, I can see right through you! " He looked confused by my words, I didn't explain it to him, because I threw him into a tree instead.

I growled and screamed at the same time as I ran off to the village, Kyuubi chuckled as he took over my body.

" You finally learned kit, all humans are cold-hearted. They are eviler then me, and that is hard to believe. I will give you options, if you want them, first, do you want to keep anyone alive? " I searched through the town quietly as I tired to hear anyones kind thoughts towards me, I could hear nothing of the sort.

I could only hear hate for me in everyone's thoughts, even Iruka had hate full intentions for me. He hated me, he didn't say anything about the fox. He didn't even think of the fact that I didn't choose this, or the fact that I never got my say in the matter.

I stood over the village, all I could think of was his face. I have never seen him smile, and I mean a full-on smile, not a fake halfway smile, a giant grin.

" What are you thinking kit, you don't want him anymore. "

" I know I don't, " I said out loud to the fox, I loved the demon for never hating me, " but... Can you do something for my Kyuu-kun? " I could see his smile as I found myself sitting next to the large demon, and he shrunk to my knees as a larger form of a red fox.

He jumped in my lap as I sat on the cold ground, his nine-tails wrapped around my body.

" Anything for you my kit, what is bothering you. I don't like to look through to your thoughts, so I never know what is bugging you. "

" And I thank you for that, " I wrapped my arms around the fox, he put his head over my shoulder like what a normal person would do, " I was wonder if you were able to make people forget. " The Kyuubi looked down at me as I began to hug him around his shoulders.

" I can, if that's what you really want. For you, I can do anything. Just give me the word, and it'll be yours. " I cried strongly as I held the fox closer, and he licked my face as I still held his shoulders.

" Than...thank you...Kyuu-kun! " The fox smiled as I laid down with him as the cold mental room turned to a lush green garden, he tails still wrapped around my body.

" I will begin, it doesn't take that long, for you being as old as you are. When you wake, you will no longer remember. I will remind you about killing them, you being the one to go along, I know you will oblige to my negotiations. " I laughed as he went along with me, he laid on the grassy floor.

I laid on top of his lush fur as I closed my eyes, and fell asleep. I soon found myself sitting on top of of the Hokage mountian, I knew where I was.

All he did was make me forget the people, and my friendship and hardships with them.

I only remember my name and the place I was, I didn't remember what was this place to me. I don't remember my life here, but I remember the name and the places around it.

I then heard his voice, I knew who he was, he would never make me forget him. " Naruto, do you remember why you are here? "

" Am I here to kill Kyuu-sensei, can you help me though? " He nodded as he covered me in his chakra, he gave me the option of watching.

I was overcome with blood lust from the fox, and I agreed to watch, but he did not want me to partake in the onslaught.

He didn't want me to anyway, in case of anything, he wanted me to learn how first. I completely understood, he over took me as all nine tails formed out of my body.

He had broken the seal, but he wanted to stay. He as learned how to love, and he says that to me all the time.

He killed everyone he came in contact with, and I saw most people screaming my name as the fox killed them in a sea of blood. My hands were covered in their blood, and I watched as thousands of ninja swarmed around me.

Kyuubi laughed as he quickly slaughtered the rest of the village residents, and I finally felt him pull back. I walked around the town, and all I could see were bodies everywhere.

I didn't care, I heard people saying my name as they slowly left their bodies.

I wondered about what would happened when you die, and I looked back into my mind as I sat at the Hokage mountian once again.

I walked over to the red fox, then I was standing over him. I sat down in his fur, and it felt so soft.

" What are you wonder about my kit, do you want something else. I have all the power in the world to do anything, anything you want. "

" Anything? " The fox laughed lightly as I looked up at him like a little child, and I smiled as he licked my face.

" Yes, anything you wish. " I thought to myself as I sat with him, I wanted so much.

" What about turning me into a immortal demon like you, into a red fox, then both of us making sure that people don't forget to obey you. " He grinned at my thoughts, he is evil, but not as evil as humans.

I didn't want to be a human, I wanted to be a demon like him.

" Sure, anything for you. You will awake once more, but this time as a fox. How about you become a blond fox with blue eyes, that way people can easily tell that it is you they are looking at. You will be my right hand man, and what you say goes. " I nodded my head, I grinned up at him.

" Oh, " I stood up and began to trace my fingers on my whisker scars, " and show my scars, that will help them as well! " He nodded as I began to hug him, he purred as I found myself standing a little bit under the fox.

I noticed my fox paws, I looked back at my tail.

" You will earn a tail for every one thousand year, you will earn your power in time. " I saw the village as I walked out with the fox not too far behind, and I walked along his side as I found my true calling as a demon. I was finally able to forget the pain and hurt in my old life.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Naruto POV still

I scambered over to Kyuubi and my one tail shook behind me. I could feel my whiskers tracing my whisker-like scars, three on each side of my face.

I couldn't stop jumping around with excitement, and that made Kyuubi's eyes shimmer with love.

I stopped as Kyuubi looked up to find someone coming close, and ever since we went off, no one wants to go near us. My blond fur and Kyuubi's fur is too blinding for anyone not to notice our presence.

I could feel the persons chakra was familiar, then I saw him. His black hair, and onyx eyes, but no one was standing with him.

Kyuubi told me about him, and how I knew him. He didn't tell me why I left him, but he told me that it was a good enough reason.

I thought he went to Orochimaru, but it looked like he was gone. I knew that he wouldn't stand Orochimaru too long, and would get rid of him as soon as he got the chance.

I stood closer to Kyuubi, and the large fox sat up. He stared at the man, but I knew that he already noticed us. I knew who he was, Sasuke, he walked towards us.

" I want to challenge you. " The raven man said as he stood in front of us, and I stared back, wondering if he would remember me just by my attributes.

Kyuubi walked forward, and formed a tall man. His red fur had moved to his head, and his ears and tails still showed.

He always loved to look formal everytime he fought anyone, and I loved it too. Me and Kyuubi had formed a bond, but very different then a father son bond, no, we love each other like couples.

" I will battle you, but if you lose, you most work for me. " I loved how he shook fear into the air just by his voice, and he knew it.

Sasuke smirked, but he looked back at me.

" I would like to see the power in you, but I'm interested in your right hand "man." I have heard many things about him, and I would like to test his strength. " Kyuubi lifted a eyebrow, and he turned his head back to me.

" He asked for it, and he'll just have to learn. " He chuckled as I walked over to Kyuubi, and I stared back up at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning: contains boyxboy kissing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

" What? " Sasuke asked, and I still looked up at the man.

" Sorry, he hasn't turned into a human for a while, and I think he forgot. " He chuckled, but Sasuke just stayed looking as emotionless as ever. " I think you should battle me first, " Sasuke finally showed emotion as he looked back in confusion, " because he has overpowered me many times when we train. He has become even more powerful then me, being as young as he is, and he as learned a lot in his lifetime. " Sasuke smirked, and I sat back down.

Kyuubi began his fighting stance, and Sasuke began his own. They began their fight, but I knew what would happen. Kyuubi would stand over him and land the finally blow, as same as always.

This time I watched the "ending, " and he held up Sasuke by his jacket collar. " Any last words? " I could see the smirk on Sasuke's face, and I could see his plan even before it started.

I could feel my body running to them, I jumped, and tackled Sasuke to the ground.

I could see the kunai knife in his hand, and he was just about to slit my throat. I bit down on the knife, and that seemed to shake fear through his body.

Even though I was one-tenth his size, I somehow was able to hold him down.

Then I noticed my body had returned to my human form, and Sasuke was shaken by the sight of me on top of him.

" Naruto..I.. " I growled at him, and I saw Kyuubi walked over to us.

He picked me back up as I put the knife in my hand, and I looked down at Sasuke laying on the ground. He still held shock in his expression, and I smirked at him.


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: Boyxboy kissing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

" I would kill you right now, but Kyuubi tells me that it's unfair to beat humans if they can't fight back. " He didn't stop from staring, and Kyuubi growled at him.

His fox tails wrapped around my body, my fox tail shook from behind me. His fox ears poked out of the side of his head as he lightly placed a kiss on my lips, and my own fox ears slowly curved down as I kissed back.

I smirked as I could see Sasuke still staring, and I could still see his love for me in his eyes. I pulled back, and held my arms around Kyuubi's torso.

" I'm Naruto's and you lost your chance years ago. You should have thought twice before you did what you did, but I was able to bring him back his "youth" and he was glad to lose it once again to me. I love him more then you even did, or could. " Sasuke stood up, and still stared at us.

I sighed, and I looked at Kyuubi. He knew what I wanted, and he nodded his head.

" Sorry Sasuke, but this is the best. " He looked confused as Kyuubi put his hand in front of his face.

His red chakra covered Sasuke's head, and his eyes slowly closed. I grabbed him in my arms before he fell, and we both walked out of the forest.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto.

" Do you want to make sure that they keep him safe, I know you still have some feelings about him, and I wouldn't mind having something to do. " Kyuubi chuckled, and I smiled back at him.

I jumped into the trees and looked back at the Hidden Leaf Village. I still didn't remember, but I still could feel my feelings of Sasuke.

I jumped into the air, and on top of the village's hospital. I placed him on the ground as I heard someone running up the stairs, and I returned to my fox form. I then saw Kyuubi do the same, and I saw a pink haired girl opening the door.

Kyuubi quickly told me about her, and I shivered at the thought of me having a crush on her.

" Sasuke! " She ran over to him, and she stopped as she noticed us.

We had become very famous in this village for the many people that tried to ignore Kyuubi's power. She slowly walked over to us, and still stared as she picked up the raven boy in her arms.

She slowly walked over to the door, and she looked back as we followed. She opened the door, she knew what we were doing, and left the door open for us.

I shut the door with my tail, and I followed her to one of the hospital rooms. She laid him on a bed, and just about everyone looked into the room as me and Kyuubi sat on the foot of the bed.

Kyuubi growled as people tried to crowd us, and I laid my head down on the bed. Kyuubi did the same, but I closed my eyes as he stayed watch.

I smirked as Kyuubi licked my ear, and everyone stared at us. Kyuubi growled loudly, and everyone walked back.

A tall women walked over to us, and he breast were huge. I didn't like women anyway, so I didn't look.

Kyuubi looked up, and I could tell that he respected her. I decided to look up at her since Kyuubi held respect for her, and she stood before us.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

" I know why you're here, Naruto. " I looked up, but I didn't care, I knew that no one cares about me enough to care.

Only Kyuubi loved me, and I only loved him.

" Naruto? " Sakura looked at me with amazment, but I didn't look back.

I still looked up at the other women.

" Tsunade, that's Naruto? " I saw the women nodding her head, and I felt my tail shaking behind me.

" Don't worry, I promise that nothing will happen to Sasuke. " I nodded, and I felt my body forming my "human" form.

I was no longer a human, but I still I had my human body.

Everyone gaspsed as I felt my hair falling down to my chest, I never cut my hair, so my hair had grown pretty long.

I then felt Kyuubi putting his arm around my shoulder, and I looked back at him. He stared at Tsunade, and he nodded.

" I only want one thing, " Tsunade nodded, but everyone looked back shocked, " let us live in your village. I want Naruto to still be able to live out his teenage years. " She nodded once again, and I stood up from the bed, and Kyuubi stood beside me.

Kyuubi began to walk out of the room, and I soon followed. Everyone looked back at the raven boy as we left, and Kyuubi soon began to kiss my neck.


	9. Chapter 9

Warning: Boyxboy kissing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

" Kyuu-kun, I missed having you as a human. We were so busy with our job that I missed your touches, and I want you so bad. I just wish I could be seme one day, maybe today? " The fox demon smirked, and kissed my lips.

He then placed his lips near my ear, and his breathe felt so warming

" Sure, it's your birthday anyway. " I giggled, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

" I'll be sure to make you happy, " I slowly placed my head near his ear,

" and I know you'll like it. " He blushed lightly, but he quickly smiled as we formed back into our fox forms.

We ran over to my old apartment, and I jumped through the hole in the door.

Kyuubi jumped into the bed and turned back into his human form, and I did the same as I jumped on top of him.

I couldn't stop grinning as I nipped at his neck, and then I pulled away at his shirt. He did the same to my own shirt, and began to lick at his toned chest.

He moaned loudly as I pinched at his right nipple, and my other hand held his hair.

My body wanted more, and even though Kyuubi left my body years ago, I still carried his animalistic intentions.

I pulled off Kyuubi's pants, and he smirked at my quick actions. I put my hand down his boxers, and began to rub his strong erection.

" Nar...Naru... "

" You like that Kyuu-kun? " I tried to sound as sexy as possible, and it seemed to work.

He nodded, and then I pulled away at my pants. My boxers soon fell with them, and I did the same to Kyuubi's.

" Naruto... "

" Say it, pweeze? " I licked at his hard erection, and he lightly bucked as he yelled in passion.

" NARUTO-SEME!! " I smirked, I moved my mouth away and I licked at my fingers.

I thrusted my own erection, and then quickly smiled at Kyuubi and kissed at his neck. " Naru.. " I kissed his lips, and he kissed back.

My tongue fought with Kyuubi's, and just for today, Kyuubi let me win. I licked at every square-inch of his wet cavern, and I loved the taste.

I then thrusted my own pleading erection into him, and he moaned loudly.

" Kyuu...kun. " I moaned his name as I thrusted back and fourth.

I licked at his lips, and he kept moaning as I went faster.

" Naru...please...faster! " I licked away at his chest as I quickly obeyed, and I left love bites on his neck as I went up. " NARUTO!! "

" KYUUBI!! " We both screamed each other's names as we both came together, and his cum covered my mouth.

I licked at my lips, and fell onto Kyuubi's chest.

" Thank you, Naru-seme. " He chuckled as he held me closer, and my head laid onto his left shoulder.

His arms wrapped around my shoulders, and mine wrapped around his torso. I smiled, I kissed his neck, and he kissed my forehead.

He placed the blanket over our bodies, and I closed my eyes as I fell asleep in his loving grip.


	10. Chapter 10

Warning: Boyxboy action, but just kissing.

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto.

" Naruto is seme? " I opened my eyes to find Sakura staring down at me, and I would have blushed by how close she was but I only care for Kyuubi.

I then realized Kyuubi was still asleep, and he still had his arms around my shoulders.

" Yes, so what, it was my eighteen birthday. So he let me be seme for my birthday, and for your information, he LOVED it. " She blushed, and she stood up straight.

I flet Kyuubi's breathe against my face as I laid my head back onto his chest, but Sakura still stared. " What? " She blushed even stronger, and I felt Kyuubi's grip tighten.

" You better leave, I know you were watching last night, and I'm warning you beforehand. " She walked out of the room, and I could see the dry blood on her clothing.

" Was I really that sexy to make her bleed? " Kyuubi smiled at me, and placed a kiss on my lips.

" You were even sexier to me, and you are always going to be sexy. " I giggled, and I looked up at him.

" I want to ask you a question? " Kyuubi smiled at me, and kissed me.

" What is it my little kitsune? " I blushed at him, and that made him look concerned.

" Would you hate me if I told you that I used a jutsu that I learned to be able to bare children yesterday when I went into the forest? " He still held his grin, and I knew he didn't mind.

" Why would I get angry, I'd love for you to be able to bare our children, and I knew you did already. I could tell by they way you acted, and I could hear your pain after you used the jutsu. " I began to cry, and Kyuubi tightened his grib on me.

" I'm so happy, and I can't wait till I have our own child! " I wrapped my legs around his torso, and he kissed my neck.

I pushed my face into his hair, and shook my head into his lushish locks.

" Me neither, and I bet it's be soon. I can already tell that your going to become pregnant. "


	11. Chapter 11

Warning: Boyxboy kissing, and loving.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

" You can tell? " He nodded his head, and kissed my chest.

" I had a sister before, and I had the uncanny ability to tell if anyone was was pregnant or not. She had been trying to have a kid for a while, so she asked me every time she had done it with her husband. " I smirked, and he licked at my neck.

" I would like to met her, she sounds like a nice women. " He smirked, but he still licked away at my skin.

He left his mark as he sucked at my tender neck, and I moaned lightly.

" You won't have to wait. " I opened my eyes to find a fox women staring at me as she sat on the window sill, she had white fur, and white hair.

" I've heard a lot about you, " she then looked at Kyuubi, " and I missed you Nii-san. " Kyuubi didn't look up, so he still kissed my neck. " You seem happy Nii-san, but you could least tell your little sister hello. "

" Hello. " He then quickly went back to kissing my neck, and she pouted at him.

I chuckled, and looked up at her.

" What's your name, I'm Naruto. " The fox girl smirked at me, and her long white hair fell to her chest as she jumped into the room.

I tried to look at her, but Kyuubi held his grip. " Come on Kyuu-kun, I want to meet her! " He growled lightly, but he still licked at my neck. " Pweeze? " I tried to sound cute, and Kyuubi looked up at me.

He released his grip and I quickly kissed his lips. I stood up from the bed, and Kyuubi had his arm around my torso.


	12. Chapter 12

Warning: contains boyxboy kissing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

" This is Kakila, my little sister. "

" I'm not that younger then you, we are only one year apart, and you know it. " Kyuubi smirked as she pouted at him.

" It's nice to meet you, Kaki-san. " She smiled at me, and she wrapped her arm around my shoulder opposite to Kyuubi.

" I love him already! " I smiled, but Kyuubi looked angry at her.

" Don't worry Kyuu-kun, you know I only love you, and only you. " Kyuubi kissed my neck, his sister and me giggled as walked out of my apartment.

I then saw I tall teenage boy standing outside my door, and he had white hair. His white fox ears perked, and he ran over to us. He quickly hugged Kakila and kissed her cheek.

" What took you so long mom, I've been waiting forever! " She smiled, and kissed his forehead.

" Jaltia, " she pointed at me, " this is Naruo, but Naru-san to you. Naruto, " she pointed back at the boy, " this is Jaltia my son. We only count for every thousand years, so he is almost one thousand years old. " His fox tall shook from behind him, and her tail did the same.

" It's nice to meet you Naru-san, I've heard great things about you! " I smiled at him, and he quickly hugged me.

" It's nice to meet you too, so, what have you heard about me? " He pulled back and looked up at me with great respect.

" I heard that you killed thousands of humans in one swoop of your claw, and while you were still in your fox form no less! I can't even kill one human while I'm a fox, and that gains total respect in the demon world! " I smiled at him, and he grins wildly.

" Thank you, and I am very glad that I have such a nice reputation! " Kyuubi grins as he once again begins to kiss my neck, and I tried not to moan.

Jaltia was staring at me as Kyuubi began to lick at my neck, and I tried to control myself. " Kyuubi...not now...later. " I took breathes inbetween my words as I tried to control my urges to moan like there's no tomorrow.

" Fine...but remember you said you would. " Kyuubi pouted as he held onto my arms, and I laughed a little as I scratched the back of my head.

" So, what were your plans for today? " Kakila asked as her son stood beside her, and I smiled evily.

" What are you planning my little kitsune? " Kyuubi grinned with me, and I began to walk into the village.

Everyone followed me, and they still stared at me for a answer. I walked down to the middle of town, and slowly crossed my legs and watched the passerby's. They stared at me, but I then turned into my fox form.

" Nar-san, what are you doing? " Jaltia asked as I grinned, and Kyuubi sat next to me.

" I think he wants to torture a few guilty souls, and you should be greatfull to see him in action. " The fox smiled as he sat next to me, and his mother did the same.

I closed my eyes, and I could see their chakra as they passed by, and their thoughts were crystal clear. I put my tail up, and it began to glow.

" What's Naru-san's tail doing Kyuubi-sensei? " Jaltia asked him as my mind moved through the crowd.

" It helps his chakra flow, and if you want, you can hold his tail to see what he sees. " The boy stared in awe, and held his hand out to my tail.

I moved my tail over to him, and it shocked him at first. I felt him lightly grabbing a hold of my tail, and his eyes closed as he saw what I saw.

" Wow, that's amazing Naru-san! " I chuckled a little, and I then looked through someone's soul who's chakra and postion looked suspicious.

' I have to find her, and keep her away from that demon. Where did he go? ' The man looked around and noticed me.

He quickly ran off, and I gave chase. I could feel Kyuubi's, Jaltia, and Kakila turned back into their fox forms as they followed right behind me.


End file.
